


Mood Swings

by southerndrawlinmypants



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Grinding, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndrawlinmypants/pseuds/southerndrawlinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is infected with a contagious illness and is confined to quarters. Luckily, Cardassian's are unaffected so Garak pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by bmouse. I enjoyed writing this so much so thank you bemouse thank you. My kinks are showing and hopefully you share a few of them too.

He had been stood up at lunch.

Garak hadn’t seen his young friend for days with no explanation.

Frankly it was getting on his nerves.

Since none of Bashir’s co-workers had decided it was worth their while to tell him why he’d assumed he had the go ahead to delve into the matter himself.

A few minutes of laughable passwords and security checks later over a few sips of kanar – with elderberries, a curious combination - he discovered that Bashir had fallen ill with a serious case of what the officer in question had nicknamed ‘Bajoran chicken pox’ and was being confined to quarters until it was out of his system.

Resigned that he’d have to work away for at least the next 3 days in solitude he’d given up hope of seeing his friend for a while when he noticed Constable Odo lingering outside his shop.

He had eventually after many murmurs of disproval told him that the doctor wished to see him – the disease was highly contagious, but only to full humanoid species it seemed.

  
“Why isn’t that wonderful!”

  
He smiled fully which seemed to make the man uncomfortable.

Good.

Just how he liked it.

Odo gave a non committal groan as they walked down the corridor.

  
“I do hope he is alright. What is it you say he is afflicted with?”

  
Odo side-eyed Garak and raised the part of his face the eyebrows should have been.

  
“Like you don’t already know – I know you’re going through our files, Garak. I will catch you in the act if you do it again.”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now if you please, what’s wrong with him?”

  
Sensing he’d never get the man to admit it he gave in.

  
“The Doctor took his four days vacation leave on Bajor to work in one of the orphanages as a favour to the Major. She’s grown particularly fond of this one. When he came back he was complaining of symptoms she recognised as a childhood disease that causes constant mood change, among other things. Occasionally an adult can be infected if under long exposure.”

  
“What a thoughtful young man! Truly bad things do happen to good people, as the humans say.”

  
Odo harrumphed.

  
“A careless mistake. He could have infected the entire crew if Major Kira hadn’t noticed as soon as she did. Then what state would the station be in?”

  
Garak hummed happily paying no attention to the man.

He was just a little overjoyed at seeing the doctor again after so long.

Hemming women’s dresses was not exactly as mentally challenging as debating a classic novel or various philosophical questions, or as stimulating as looking at those soft cheeks...

  
When they arrived outside the doctor’s door Odo pressed the chime and left him in rather a hurry, not even waiting for the door to open.

Odd.

Garak stepped into Bashir’s quarters and was immediately met with the man as he grabbed his elbow tightly.

  
“Garak! Oh thank God I was going crazy in here all by myself.”

  
He gave Garak a wide smile, his eyes filled with relief.

  
“Would you like something to drink? I’ve already had 6 teas since this morning I’m so thirsty.”

  
He let go of his arm and walked to the replicator.

  
“Just, a water would be nice – room temperature.”

  
Garak warily took the seat on the couch nearest the door.

The doctor was certainly a bit peculiar.

His hair had clearly not been brushed for several days and was somewhat scruffy, various tufts sticking out at odd angles.

What was even more unsettling was how off his clothing was.

That was the only word he could think of to describe it.

He had begrudgingly began to accept his friend’s disturbing choice in everyday wear (he was thankful he hardly ever got to see it)and this outfit would have been acceptable.

It was plain, just black trousers and a button down top yet he appeared to have been able to mess even that up.

The buttons had been put in the wrong holes and same could be said with his belt being tied 2 notches too soon.

The collar was also twisted at the back and he appeared to be wearing odd socks.

Garak cleared his throat.

 

“My dear were you in a hurry to get dressed on my account?”

  
Bashir gave him a questioning look before looking down.

  
Oh, shit.”

  
Mild surprise.

His doctor never swore.

  
“No, no I’ve been like this all day.”

He gritted his teeth, squeezing the glass of water tightly.

“This infection has completely messed up my systems. I didn’t even notice. Gah! Would it have killed Odo to have told me when he was by this morning! No! It wouldn’t!”

  
As his anger increased he started to pace near the couch, his gestures becoming erratic.

  
“He was here the whole morning since he’s one of the only non-humanoid life-forms on the station so I can’t infect him, going over reports of all things yes that’s exactly what I want to listen to when I’m so ill I can’t make up my mind on whether I’m tired or hungry or need to go to the bathroom!”

  
He flopped himself into the seat right next to Garak, half the contents of the glass wetting his shirt.

Instead of doing what Garak expected, which was to hurl the glass across the room, he placed it cautiously on Garak’s side of the table with a sheepish smile.

  
“I’m sorry Garak. I’m a bit out of sorts at the moment hence why I debated on asking you to come over in the first place.”

  
Garak shook his head in sympathy.

It was truly alarming to see him in this way, however it was so exciting!

An unpredictable doctor could show him some sides of him he’d never been permitted to see before.

Still, he did look like he was suffering.

He kept his joy to a minimum.

  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head dear, I’m here to listen to your ramblings no matter how ridiculous. You still have your charm. In fact a little anger looks good on you.”

  
Bashir tucked his neck down into a delightful little smile, his cheeks darkening.

  
_Oh, that’s lovely. Do it again._

  
“Now.” Garak clapped his hands together, then took a long sip of water.

He settled himself into his seat.

“Did you finish that mystery novel I recommended? Not the style I am accustomed to but I was sure you’d enjoy the unusual format. It seemed more in keeping with the typical earth mysteries you’ve told me about.”

  
Bashir crunched up his eyes in frustration and sat up fully.

He let out a soft whine and put his head in his hands.

  
“No, I’m afraid I haven’t.”

He lifted his head to look Garak in the eyes, moisture forming in the corners of his own.

  
_That’s not what I wanted._

 

  
“That’s alright-”  
“- I promise I had every intention of reading it!” He interrupted.

“It was sitting open on my pad on the transport back to the station but my concentration wasn’t good and I assume that’s when the symptoms started because I have an excellent concentration if I do say so myself. That’s the most annoying thing I’ve gotten out of this. Well, that and the fact I can’t bloody sleep for more than 5 minutes. I can’t concentrate enough to sleep how weird is that?”

  
They sat in silence for a minute before Garak’s eyes drifted back to the buttons.

They really were distracting.

He motioned with his hands.

  
“Would you like me to fix those? A little order might make it less likely you’ll burst into tears.”

  
Bashir let out a laugh that went straight to his stomach.

As he undid the buttons one by one he took the time to take in the expanding area of exposed skin.

So smooth.

He wondered if the soft scales on the back of his hands would scratch if he stroked it.

Would the doctor enjoy that?

He himself certainly would.

He became aware that he was dragging this task out and cleared his throat.

  
“Surely the major had some advice for you? This is a Bajoran disease and quite common from what I’ve heard.”

  
He shrugged.

  
“All she told me is that I was in for a bumpy one. And yes it’s so common practically every Bajoran gets it at some time or another, that’s why I nicknamed it chicken pox quite smart wouldn’t you agree? Oh, chicken pox is when a human ends up with lots of tiny spots around their body for around a week or so. Very scratchy and very contagious.”

  
Garak laughed.

  
“How attractive.”

  
“Well aren’t we lucky that’s where the comparison ends? Otherwise that chest you’re staring at would be a lot less fun to look at.”

  
Garak blinked up at him.

Either he was slipping or he was making a joke of some sort.

He chose to ignore the comment.

  
“So no solution to the concentration problem? I must admit that’s what would disgruntle me the most.”

  
He chewed his lip.

  
“She did give me a solution. It was ‘try to concentrate on something small’. A little bit useless wouldn’t you think? Concentrate to concentrate? She did assure me that it would solve all my other problems though, albeit for a short while but beggars can’t be choosers.”

  
As he was saying this Julian began to stare intently at the scales on Garak’s chin.

So faint they were, hardly there in comparison to the other scales that adorned his face.

Two parallel ridges were instead what demanded presence there.

He wanted to bite them.

Garak began button up his shirt correctly but Julian gripped his hand.

  
“No, leave it open.”

When he raised an eye ridge at him the heat rose in his face.

“It’s a little warm, and it needs to dry a bit anyway.”

  
Their eyes lingered on one another.

  
“I see...”

  
Damn that was a crummy excuse.

_It’s always better to tell a form of the truth in a lie Garak has told you that a million times._

_How am I supposed to twist ‘why don’t you leave that open?_

_The way you’re looking at my skin is making me go all tingly and I rather enjoy it’._

  
He felt his body become overwhelmed with heat.

Suddenly his companion’s face got a lot more interesting and he couldn’t tear his eyes way from the intricate ridges above his eyes, wondering how every single one of them would feel under his tongue.

Would they scratch roughly against it?

God he hoped so, the friction would be delicious.

Sparked by delicious his eyes travelled to Garak’s grey lips, parted slightly in concentration as he fixed Julian’s collar.

He wanted to bite those too – over them, one by one, just hard and fast with his tongue darting in between every bite to nudge his.

He thought on whether this would appeal to his friend and shuddered.

  
“It would be very Cardassian.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Julian tensed.

  
“Did I say that out loud?”

  
_Oh God what else have I said?_

  
‘The ‘very Cardassian’ part, yes. Although you have been lost in thought for a while.”

  
“Yes I suppose I have haven’t I.”

  
Julian swallowed a lump in his throat.

His pants were starting to get a little tight.

  
_It’s just the hormones it’s just the hormones..._

  
“I was just wondering-“

 _Oh no no no no_ -

“What it would be like to bite you.”

  
He leaned his body in closer.

The hands on Julian’s collars left him and Garak braced one of his hands on the back of the couch.

Undeterred Julian moved himself in even closer, his body on fire.

His upper body hung over Garak’s knees which had been pulled up onto the couch.

His knees rubbed against his.

He met Garak’s wide blue eyes with his own, not breaking contact as he reached out with his hand.

  
“Here...”

  
He stroked one of the parallel lines running down Garak’s chin with his index finger and thumb, trailing along it softly.

Garak’s breath hitched.

At the positive reaction he took his other hand to his right eye ridge, taking his thumb across each scale.

He could feel his own breath shaking as the scales tickled his skin.

Unconsciously he moved until he was practically sitting in the man’s lap.

He felt Garak lean slightly into the touch.

He lidded his eyes and allowed his gaze to drop to his lips.

  
“Here...”

  
He dropped his head until his lips were around an inch from Garak’s, letting his hot breath ghost over his cheek.

He wet his dry lips and closed the distance and they met for an excrutiatingly short time before he felt a pressure on his chest push him away.

  
“Doctor. Please stop.”

  
A pang of hurt hit his chest and he looked up.

  
“Why?”

  
Garak’s eyes were closed, his jaw clenched tight.

Slowly he opened them.

His face was calm but there was a trace of anger in his eyes.

Instead of being afraid he felt his groin stir.

  
“Doctor, you are under a lot of stress – and sleep deprived. I am not going to take advantage of you in this current predicament.”

  
“Julian. Call me Julian.”

  
Realisation dawned on him and he grinned.

  
“So...” He leaned in until he was indeed settled on his lap.

Garak shot him a disapproving look as he put his arms around his shoulders.

Julian frowned.

His neck ridges were covered he needed them out.

  
“...what you’re saying is, that in any other situation, you’d be right up for it?”

  
The corner of Garak’s lip twitched in amusement.

  
“Doc- Julian. Must you twist my words?”

 

“Perhaps.”

  
Julian settled his entire weight on his lap.

He wondered if Garak could feel the hardness of his cock on his thigh.

From his expression, he guessed he did.

He put his mouth to his ear, lowering his voice into what he thought might be a sultry tone.

  
“However it doesn’t seem they need much twisting nowadays.”

  
He slipped his hand up Garak’s thigh.

Inwardly he laughed at the small pleasant hiss that produced.

He smiled against his ear.

  
“You were flirting with me when we first met weren’t you?”

  
His breathe shook over his ear, causing the body underneath him to moan hard.

  
“Quite brazenly actually. For a Cardassian. Touching my shoulders? Really Garak you’d think you were in _heat_.”

  
At the end of those words Julian pressed his groin into Garak’s own, letting out a long moan he’d been holding in for some time, mouth never leaving his ear.

  
“F-Funny.”

Garak’s throat felt dry as he tried to find words.

“I could say the same about you.”

  
Julian scraped his teeth along his ear, his blood pulsing as shots of pleasure went down his spine and to his cock.

  
“That wasn’t an answer.”

  
“No. No it wasn’t.”

  
He took the top of his ear between his teeth and bit softly.

  
Garak reacted by crushing his arms around his middle, pulling him closer.

He felt an answering hardness against his own and then it was gone.

Curious.

Getting a hold of himself Garak loosened his grip but Julian put them back in place.

  
“No. Garak, please I...I’ve wanted this. For a very long time.”

  
“Oh really? Do tell.”

  
Julian poked him in the chest.

  
“There’ll be none of that sarcasm thank you. I mean it. You may not trust my opinion now but it’ll still be true in a couple of day’s time. Even weeks, months! Because from our first lunch together I’ve wanted this. If you’d let me.”

  
At the bold honesty of such a statement Garak began to blush despite himself.

He sighed and looked to the man in his lap, still hard and wanting in his lap.

 

With a look of fondness and unrestrained contentment he shook his head.

  
“Oh you do pick your moments don’t you doctor? You could have done this any other time but instead you choose the moment where ethically I can’t do a thing about it.”

  
That sounded promising.

  
“Oh you’re an ethical man now are you?”

  
“I am when you’re concerned.”

  
Now it was Julian’s turn to be embarrassed.

He tucked his head down with a goofy smile which Garak returned.

  
“Just one little kiss.”

  
“You had one.”

  
“Oh but that was extremely little just one more come on you know you want to.”

  
“Fine. Just one.”

  
“That was easy. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes. I wonder what you’d do if I...”

  
“Do get on with it and stop rambling.”

  
_Yes, sir!_

  
Julian wasted no time in crushing his lips against his, forcing Garak’s mouth open with his teeth and kissing him fiercely, his tongue brushing against his in hunger.

A low hissing emerged from Garak’s throat and it made him go hot all over as he bucked his hips against the ones trapped beneath him.

He felt him buck back and his mouth opened in surprise and pleasure and he keened loudly.

He rocked his hips forward again, kissing his lips softly and taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Julian felt that hardness again and took his hand and pressed against it.

The man beneath him leaned his head back and fell silent as the length thickened in his hand against the fabric of his trousers, an overwhelming warmth emitting from the area.

In a haze of lust Julian eyed up the long grey neck tiled back in front of him, the thinking part of his brain telling him the significance of such an act to a Cardassian.

Especially Garak.

He lurched forward and took what he assumed was similar to an Adam’s apple between his teeth and sucked, revelling in the feeling of Garak swallowing under his teeth.

He let go and pushed Garak further into the couch, amazed at how easy it was.

He started to kiss softly against his neck, nuzzling with his nose as he went.

Garak’s breathing got heavier and heavier the nearer he went to the part of shoulder ridges that were exposed on his high neck shirt.

Feeling in a teasing mood he gently flicked his tongue against them, all the while pushing against the hardness beneath him.

  
Garak startled at the sensation, the hand at the bottom of Julian’s spine shaking and pulling him in.

He laughed lightly as Julian buried his head in his neck, his kisses growing softer and more affectionate.

  
“My dear don’t you think that’s a bit more than a kiss?”

  
He got no response but the kissing stopped with a gentle nuzzle at one of the scales.

Julian relaxed into him and he suddenly got heavier.

Garak stiffened.

  
“...Julian?”

  
This time there was an answer – a soft snore, followed by arms moving to wrap possessively around his hips.

  
He coughed at the absurdity of the situation.

  
Mood swings indeed.

  
He looked around and grabbed the throw on the back of the couch.

A nasty shade of turquoise and half of it was trapped beneath them but it managed to cover most of them.

Garak gripped him closer and the man let out a contented little sigh.

  
“You,” He whispered. “ Are a force to be reckoned with.”


End file.
